Dealing with a Devil
by ShitStorm2016
Summary: A semi sequel, sorta side story, spin off of DxDxD; Read that first... Or don't I really couldn't give less of a damn. Iyago is at the bar, having a good time, but when Issei comes with a message from Rias to get his ass in gear; well, he doesn't take that too well. In simpler terms fists will fly in the tale of a dragon/devil and a Dragonborn. Who will come out on top?


Dealing with a Devil

A Skyrim X High School DxD Fanfiction

Note: Dealing with a Devil is a Spinoff series of DxDxD the Devil and the Dragonborn; a series I wrote a while back. If you enjoy this, then you can find more of the same from my other stories. Other than that, this isn't going to be completely incomprehensible without having read DxDxD, but I'd recommend reading it anyways. Also, this story takes place after around just after chapter 7 or DxDxD, so read up till then and then come back, but either way, it's your choice, I don't give a fuck. So without further audue, let's hit this shit!

Prologue:

Rule 1 of being 100% kickass, never follow any logical train of thought; if it is 87 degrees and sunny out, wear that leather jacket and give no fucks. Rule 2, if somebody questions your guts, rip 'em a new one. Rule 3, just be badass, it's not fucking hard. Issei Hyoudou was about to learn that you just don't try to fuck with what isn't your problem. And it was a lesson that wouldn't be soon forgotten…

Chapter 1:

Issei entered the bar. It smelled of cigars and cheep booze, an unpleasant combination to say the least. Issei's nose wrinkled at the stench; disgusting. He looked around, this was where Iyago was supposedly at, according to Rias.

"The hell is he…" He muttered under his breath, scanning the bar for Iyago.

It took a minute, but finally he found him, in the back of the bar at the pool table. As he walked over, it became apparent that he wasn't quite wasted, but at least a little drunk, and gambling at that, never a good idea.

One of the men at the pool table saw Issei and turned, "Hey, no kids aloud, beat it punk."

"Hey, I don't want to cause any trouble, I'm just here to get him back to school." Issei said pointing to Iyago, who was currently about to take his shot.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you came here for, now SCRAM!" the big guy said; getting more and more pissed every second.

"Fifty on game, gentlemen?" Issei proposed, eyeing the table.

"Seventy on a scratch." The big guy called back.

"I'll take that bet, and hit it up to a hundred on game, sound like a plan?" Iyago taunted.

"Deal, you're on punk."

The thug had lost interest in Issei and turned back to see the shot, Issei took the chance to see what was going on. He didn't completely understand the game, but it looked like Iyago's shot was about to fuck up royal, it seemed impossible. The 8 ball was almost to the far corner, the Q was all the way on the other side half way between the two sockets.

"You talk a lot of shit kid, but where's that magic you said you could pull, huh?" One of the other men asked mockingly.

"Can it, I'm setting it up, so take a load off, alright?" Issei shot back.

Iyago took one last look at the 8 ball, as if to say, don't fuck me over; then leaned in. The bar went deathly quiet, like the word was holding its breath. Issei watched in anticipation. Iaygo drew back the stick, then fired it off like lightning. It struck the Q ball and it flipped into the air, jumping the whole table and slamming down onto the 8 ball, launching it into the pocket, while falling with a thud.

"Holy shit, he actually did it." The big guy said, crossing his arms.

"I'll take that hundred now." Iyago laughed.

"Lucky bastard." The guy said, handing over the bills.

Issei cut in, "Hey, Iyago, Rias says to get to class, like now…"

Iaygo glared over, "Shove it, I'm busy, tell her I said that, alright?"

"Hey, we really need to go, like NOW!"

"And I said, scram, I'm not going, so shove off already."

"I'm not leaving here without you, so come on!" Issei yelled out.

Iygao slammed the stick down ,"You wanna fight asshole?"


End file.
